In The Arms Of The Angel
by dogpower77
Summary: Bella gets told she has cancer. She has to deal with telling the Cullens, and more importantly, her love Edward. How will he react? What happens when everyone finds out shes pregnant? Will she get to live along side Edward and her daughter or will she die
1. Preface

**I hope you like it (: GIVE ME REVIEWS! I'd love to hear from you! :D It will get longer near the end! I promise... I've posted alot of it on Wattpad, so it'll be up soon! Thanks ~Dogpower77**

In The Arms Of The Angel

Preface

Bella's POV

I just been told I had cancer. My whole body hurt. How can this be? 17 years old and I have cancer? What about Edward. My beautiful Edward. He's going to be hurt. Why does this always happen? One thought came to mind, Death.

If I die, Edwards going to kill himself. We already dealt with this, and now it's happening again! I can't tell him! But I can't keep it from him forever! I'm going to die eventually. Wait, what about Alice? She can see my future!

I just found out I was pregnant too. Edward agreed to try once 3 months ago, and now I'm pregnant. I don't know how it's possible? He's a vampire! I'm a human. They showed me on the screen. My baby's heart was really slow. They were going to keep an eye on her. They weren't sure if she was going to make it.

I'm having a baby girl.

I can't believe this is happening! I'm pregnant, and I have cancer. My baby girl isn't going to know her mother because I'm dying. I wont get to see her grow up, and become healthy young women.

How am I going to break this to everyone?

I was on my way to my house, when I saw Alice's porse in front of me.

I slammed my foot on the pedal fast, sighing.

Alice! Crazy future telling Alice!

She was beside me in my truck the next second.

I looked at her face.

Her eyes looked as if in tears, her spiky black hair was pinned up in a ponytail and her face was complete horror.

She was hugging me.

"Bella" she kept muttering over and over.

Tears started falling down my face.

She knows. That's why she's here. I can't do this! I couldn't hold in the tears any longer.

"Alice, you c-cant tell anyone!" I told her, through the tears.

She nodded her head.

"I wont Bella, I promise you." She told me.

I sobbed into her shirt, picturing Edwards's life without me.

He would be happy for our daughter. He would have to have strength, and get over me for her. She can't see her father so upset. It will crush her little heart.


	2. Chapter 1

**HERES CHAPTER 1! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! REVIEW! GIVE ME REVIEWS! :D I wanna hear from you! This is also on Wattpad, and I would like to thank my CO-WRITER for this book... she I dont think, has an account... I'll have to look it up! She does Eve's POV, which you will see in FUTURE CHAPTERS! Cheers! ~Dogpower77**

In The Arms Of The Angel  
>Chapter 1<br>Bella's POV

Its been 2 weeks since I found out I had cancer, and was pregnant with my little Angel. In this time I told the Cullen's I was pregnant. They took it pretty well. I told Edward first, he was shocked. He's really excited now. He can't wait to see his daughter. Neither can I.

Alice has been blocking her thoughts from Edward as much as she can, but I just know she's going to spill. I have to tell them soon.

I've been thinking a lot, about Edward and me. If I could break up with him, than he would get over me faster. We could be... friends who are having a baby? Friends who love each other... I don't want to hurt him! I'm going to die, and I can't let him die too. Our baby needs to know at least one of her parents.

It hurts just to think of Edward and me over, but I cant bare to have him suffer because of me.

We were going to our Meadow this afternoon, which was where I'm going to tell him that I can't, be with him anymore. I'm going to have to lie, so he will get over me.

Charlie has taken things really hard. He goes to work, and try's to be happy but he's not. He hasn't been fishing in forever. Ever since he found out he's with me 24/7 making sure I'm okay.

I was at the Cullen's house in Alice's bathroom.

She was doing my makeup and hair, like she always does. I'm her little Barbie doll.

Once Alice was done, she got me to change into different cloths. 1, because we were going to hike to the meadow, 2 because she doesn't usually like what I wear, and makes me change.

I was so nervous. How am I going to break this to him? My heart already felt empty. A life without Edward in it was no life at all. How is he going to take it? I can't do this! But I have too! He can't suffer because of me.

There was a kick in my lower stomach. I jumped.

I rubbed my hand along my stomach.

'Its going to be alright Angel.' I thought towards her.

My poor baby. She's not going to know her mother. Maybe I can ask Rose to look after her? She's always wanted to be a mother. Well now she has a chance. She can take care of my little Angel.

I almost didn't hear Edward come in until his cold hand touched my stomach.

I jumped, than sighed.

This was going to be harder than I thought. Telling my love I cant be with him.

He smiled at me "Are you ready to go?" he asked me.

Time already? How long has Alice been working on me? Time to break his heart...

I nodded my head, faking a smile. "Yes." I told him.

He helped me up out of my chair, and than we were running.

I never got over the fact at how wonderful he is? He's always going to be my one and only true love.

It took not even 2 minutes to get to the meadow.

Edward was the fastest out of all the Cullen's.

He set me down in the middle of the meadow, and sat beside me.

I have to tell him now, before anything happens.

"Edward." I muttered softly.

He looked at me with his beautiful butterscotch eyes, and I melted.

"Bella, I have to ask you something." He said.

He stood up and held out his hand to help me up.

I took his hand and we were standing up.

He reached in his pocket, and pulled something out, then he got down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you ever moment of forever. Will you marry me?" He opened up a small box, and inside was a beautiful oval ring.

Tears started streaking down my face.

"Edward." I whispered breathlessly. "I cant" My voice cracked at the end.

Why does this have to happen? Why did I have to get cancer? I can't have a normal life without hurting someone.

More tears started falling down my face.

Next thing I knew he was cradling me against his marble chest.

" I shouldn't of asked." He muttered quietly. I wasn't sure if he meant to say it or it just slipped out of his mouth, but now I felt 30 times worst.

I pulled away from Edward and stood up.

"Edward... I cant... do this" I told him.

He looked at me, pain in his eyes.

I couldn't hold back my tears from coming. This was the hardest thing I ever have to do.

"I want you to move on, and find someone. This cant happen between us." I whispered softly.

"That someone was you Bella. You're my one and only love." He told me.

More tears were falling down my face.

"I don't... love you... anymore." I spoke no louder than a whisper.

I looked at Edwards's face, complete horror before he changed his expression.

With that said, I fan off into the forest, balling my eyes out.

I can't do this! I can't bring him down with me!

I was running and running, until my foot caught something, than I fell to the ground.

Last thing I saw was Edward, and than I passed out.


	3. Chapter 2

**I know its kinda SHORT, sorry for that! They do get longer, or... well yeah not for a while! Lets hope so! xD I forget... I have alot of stories going on so dont hate . They will get longer thou, the chappies... I know one was like 13 pages on WordPad! But still... xD HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Leave Reviews! ~Dogpower77  
><strong>  
>In The Arm's Of The Angel<br>Chapter 2  
>Bella's POV<p>

I woke up in a hot room. What happened? Why am I here? Wasnt I in the meadow with...

I was cut off by my door opening.

Renee came in smiling.

I stared at her in shock.

Mom? Shes here! Wait... what is she doing here?

She sat on my bed next to me.

"Hunny how do you feel?" She asked me.

I stared at her in shock.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

She laughed.

"I came to see you." She told me.

I sighed.

It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Honey, why did you reject his proposal? I thought you loved Edward."

Tears started forming in my eyes.

"Mom I have cancer I cant marry him! It will ruin him." I told her honestly.

Tears were now streaking down my face.

She was hugging me the next second.

There was a knock on the door.

We both looked up, and saw Edward.

"Can I talk to Bella for a second?" He asked.

Mom nodded her head.

"Ill leave you two alone."

With that said, she walked out of my room, shuting the door behind her.

Edward came over to my bed, and craddled me in his arms.

We sat like this for a while, until he pulled away.

"Bella... I love you. It doesnt matter that you have cancer." He said.

I stared at him in shock.

What did he say?

"What?" I asked him.

"We will get through this together." He told me, taking my hand.

I leaned into his chest.

He loves me. He wants me. He doesnt care I have cancer.

"Edward I cant." Tears were still falling down my face." Im going to die."

He pulled me closer to his chest.

"Bella, we will get through this." He muttered.

"Promise me something." I looked up to see into his eyes.

"Anything."

"If I die. Promise me you will stay here with her."

It was quiet again.

"Edward... promise me you will stay here with her. Even if I die. I want you to move on."

It was quiet.

"Edward promise me." I told him.

He stared into my eyes for the longest time.

"I promise" He muttered.

He bent down and kissed me.

After a minute he pulled away and reached in his pocket.

He got off the bed, pulling me with him and getting down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" He asked.

I couldnt speak.

"Yes" I managed to say after a few seconds.

He put the ring on my finger, than pulled me in a hug.

Then he bent down and kissed me, with so much passion, it could of set the house on fire.


	4. Chapter 3

**For people who dont know, this takes place AFTER NEW MOON! I also like... have this thing about Jacob Black... I like kinda HATE HIM! Team Edward xD So in ALOT of my stories I make him EVIL... DONT HATE! Its a twist from Stephanie's Twilight and my Twilight... Say you hate it ALL YOU WANT! Go ahead... I DONT CARE... Its my story and I can do whatever the hell I want with it, alright? Kthanks! Leave me reviews! ~Dogpower77**

In The Arm's Of The Angel  
>Chapter 3<br>Bella's POV

Its been 2 months since I agreed to marry Edward. In that time Ive gotten even bigger. Pregnancy wasnt the greatest at some points, but others its the best! When you feel the baby kicking... its the best feeling in the world. I still have a while to go till birth. I dont really know what to expect. Ive been through pain after pain. I doubt it will be hard.

Alice has gone over the top and has bought nearly everything possible for my Angel. She says shes got a big suprise for me. But I had to wait after the wedding to see it. We are getting married tomorrow. Can you believe it? Finally it has come. I never could picture myself walking down the aisle... but it was happening!

Ive gone in for treatments at the hospital for my cancer. Its easy to forget I have cancer. When im with Edward everything and everyone disapears. Its just him and me. Noone else in the world exsist.

I was totally tuned in my thoughts, I didnt realize my phone was going off.

I picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

I heard a growl.

"Bella how come I see you staying up all night?" Alice voice came in.

Should of known! She can read the future! How could I forget that?

"Alice I-"

"Do I have to come over there and make you sleep?" She inturpted me.

I laughed.

"Okay... Fine!"

I sighed in defeat.

Edward isnt here to keep me company, and Im not going to fall asleep! I could always fake it. Or maybe... no i cant! Alice would know.

"Bella" Alice muttered annoyed.

What am I going to do?

"Im sending Esme over there." she told me.

I smiled.

Esme is like a second mother to me. Since my mom gave birth to me still young, I didnt really have a childhood, i grew up really fast. Esme fills that spot. If I ever need anything shes there.

I still cant believe im getting married tomorrow! To Edward, the love of my life.

"Okay Alice."

I hung up my phone.

One thought came to mind, Jacob.

My werewolf bestfriend who I havent seen in forever. I dont know where hes been... I dont even know he knows I have cancer, and to top it off pregnant. Well he probably does, there are no secrets in Forks... well almost. Noone knows about the Cullens.

I feel so bad for hurting him. When I went off to Italy to save Edward. He knows how I feel...

All the sudden there was a bang.

I jumped.

I looked up and saw, Jacob.

What the hell?

He was staring at me with wide eyes.

What is he doing? Esme is going to be here! He cant be here. The night before my wedding!

I finally could breath. I smelt the smell of beer.

I got up out of my bed and went over to him.

He could barley stand.

I touched his cheek.

"Jake... are you.. drunk?" I asked him.

He stared into my eyes.

"Be...Bella" he stuttered.

Oh god! What has he done?

He put his hot hand on my cheek.

"Bella how could you marry that bloodsucker?" He asked me.

"Jake-" He cut me off.

He was kissing me forcefully.

This kiss, was different. His hot lips forced mine open, and explored my mouth. There was no passion, No sparks... just the taste of beer in my mouth.

I tried to push him off of me, but he was too strong.

His arms wrapped around my waist, and he lifted me to my bed.

Angel was kicking my stomach like crazy. Like she knew what was happening.

Tears were falling down my face.

He stopped kissing me, and looked at my face.

I stared at him with wide eyes.

"CHARL-" I started to yell, but he covered my mouth.

I screamed.

Next thing I knew, my cloths were off.


	5. Chapter 4

**Do you hate me yet? SORRY ALL YOU TEAM JACOB PEOPLE! TEAM EDWARD FOREVER! TEAM ROBSTEN... TEAM WHATEVER... Anyways sorry for spelling! I try my best... Well I do rush through some but xD So as you know, I have posted most of this story on Wattpad and I am just trying to catch up to it... Chapter 4, well I got like 20 more to post! GOSH I BETTER BE UP FOR THIS! Leave me Reviews! ~Dogpower77**

In The Arm's Of The Angel  
>Chapter 4<br>Bella's POV

Jacob ripped my cloths off, along with his, and then he raped me. It felt so... wrong. Angel was kicking my stomach like crazy. I thought she was going to break through my skin. After what seemed like forever, Charlie came in.

By this time, Jacob had a knife at my neck.

I looked over at Charlie, who was staring at us in shock.

More tears were falling down my face.

It hurt like crazy! Like someone was tearing my skin. With Edward we went slow. He didnt hurt me at all! But now... I feel pain. Pain pain and more pain!

He pressed the knife against my skin, hard.

I shut my eyes tightly, wanting it to come fast.

'I love you Edward' I thought.

Then all the sudden I felt a pain through my lower body. (No shes not giving birth...)

I screamed.

I opened my eyes, and saw Jacob on the floor with Alice, Esme and Rose at my window. Where Jacob used to be, down between my legs, there was blood. Lots of blood.

I tried to move my arms, but they were tied to my bed.

Esme rushed over to my side, and starting un-tieing me.

Once she was finished, I flipped over the blanket, to cover my lower area. Charlie was here, and certainly didn't want to see me that way. Im his teenage daughter.

Carlisle came in through the window, and rushed over to my side.

He was calm. He opened his bag filled with doctors stuff.

"Bella, how do you feel?" He asked me.

I stared at him in shock.

How does he think I feel? I just got raped by my former werewolf best friend the night before my wedding!

Before I had time to answer, I was lifted from my bed, and was being strangled.

I gasped for air, but none was there.

I stared back at my soon-to-be family, my vision getting blurry.

"No one come closer, or shes dead." Jacob answered.

I struggled to get free, but he was to strong.

It all happened fast, he let go of my throat, and I fell to the ground, gasping for air.

I looked up, and saw Edward fighting Jacob.

I sighed.

I watched the fight. Edward threw Jacob out the window. There was a huge bang, and growling. Edward jumped down from sight, and all I heard was growling and moaning.

After a few minutes, Edward came back through the window, and his eyes met mine.

Love...Pain... Anger... Thirst

He rushed over to my side, and was stroking my cheeks.

Tears were forming in my eyes.

"Edward" I chocked out.

I grabbed his hand, and held it as tight has I could.

Angel was still kicking my stomach, it hurt.

I moved his hand from my cheek, and down to my stomach.

As soon as I put his hand on my stomach, she stopped kicking.

Edward chuckled, and I sighed.

I tried to move closer to him, but was caught with pain from where Jacob hurt me.

I gasped.

Carlisle rushed to my side.

Edward moved out of the way, holding my back, supporting me up so Carlisle could do his job.

He opened my legs up, and gasped.

"Bella do you want to do this at the hospital or the house?" He asked me.

"The house." I answered automatically.

He nodded.

Edward helped me up, the blanket still wrapped around me.

I looked over to the other side of my bedroom Esme, Alice, Rose had all disappeared.

I held onto Edward, not wanting him to leave me.

I needed him more than ever.

Carlisle handed me a dress.

How did he get a dress? Wait... Alice!

Carlisle started walking towards my door, I followed his gaze and saw my dad standing there with a wild look on his face.

Charlie! I forgot about him. He saw everything! Everyone jumping through the window... How am I going to explain this?

Carlisle walked out the door, and a few seconds later Charlie did shutting the door behind him.

Edward of course, stayed with me. I couldnt bare to be away from him. I dont care what Alice has to say! And of course hes already seen me before, so it was fine.

I let the blanket fall, and started putting on the dress. Once I had it on, I groaned. It looked horrible! Alice knows how much I hate dresses. Edward read the alarm on my face, and sighed. He took off his shirt, and handed it to me. I put it on fast, eager to get the dress out of my mind.

It worked. Once I had it on, I turned to Edward and smiled. He smiled back, than he picked me up and started walking towards the door.

Carlisle fixed me up, I had to get stitches which hurt alot. When Alice or Esme or Rose knocked Jacob away from me, He was still...with me.

I was in Edwards room, Carlisle told Charlie that I had to stay overnight, which wasn't a lie. He wanted to check if I was okay in the morning... and of course to keep me safe. Who knows if Jacob would of come back. He could of checked me in the morning at my house, But I have to be here in the morning anyways so I might as well stay.

Alice kicked Edward out of the house to go with Emmett and Jasper. Since we were doing this "Traditionally" I couldnt see him until we were at the aisle. The wedding was still on. I got to make the choice if I wanted it to be tomorrow. They were going to make it another day but I told them no. I wanted to get married to Edward. I wanted to start a family.

I all but forgot about my cancer. Being with the Cullens made me forget everything. Well, almost everything.

I yawned, staring to get tired.

I shut my eyes, just thinking of the life Edward and me would have...along with Angel.

And than I fell asleep

I dreamt of Edward, and Angel playing outside the house. Edward, looked as beautiful as ever. His butterscotch eyes glittered in the sunlight, along with his skin. Angel had pale skin, and big brown eyes. Her skin was sparkling a tiny bit from the sun. Her beautiful bronze curly hair flowed down her back elegantly. Beside Angel was a brown haired girl. She had pale skin, and was glowing from the sun. It took me about a minute to figure out who it was. It was me.

I have thought of becoming a vampire... but Edward didn't want me to become like him. I do remember the deal I made with Carlisle. He would change me after graduation. I wasn't ready for this. Becoming a newborn vampire, who wants blood blood and more blood! What about my daughter? Shes more human than vampire, would she have blood running in her veins? What if I hurt her? More importantly, what about Charlie? Renee and Phil?

I was sitting in Alices bathroom.

She has been doing my makeup all day.

Jacob had left bruises and cuts on me. I wonder if he remembered what he did to me? I dont want to find out. I never want to see him again! He lost everything... I hope i never see him again; Alice told me everything would be covered from the dress... Well most parts. My arms wont be covered, along with my hands and legs... where he left rope burns. Plus the knife marks on my neck.

Today I have been feeling weird. I dont know if its the nerves, but I just have a feeling something big is going to happen. I just know it.

"Bella!" Alice yelled.

I snapped out of my thoughts and blinked.

"Uh... Yeah?" I asked her.

I looked down, and saw her holding my dress.

I sighed.

She helped me stand up, than slid the dress on. I couldn't stand up on my own without help. Since Jacob got me all bruised and hurt... and because im pregnant.

"Bella calm down! Do I have to bring Jasper in here? Your going to sweat off your new face."

I took a look in the mirror, staring at myself.

My brown hair was curled, pinned up in a high ponytail. My eyes were big and lashed with dark makeup. My cheeks were bright pink and my face was pale. My neck had marks from where Jacob threatened me with a knife.

I cringed at the thought.

Alice came back in wearing a beautiful blue gown. Her hair was pinned up, and her face literately glowed.

"Wow Alice." I told her.

She laughed.

"No one will be looking at me with you in the room." she said.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife? To love and to hold through sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" He muttered clear as a bell.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your husband? To love and to hold through sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I managed to chock out.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride"

With that said, Edward cupped my face, and slowly bent in to kiss me.

This kiss, I was sure to remember the rest of my life. He kissed me like I was the only girl in the world. It was just him and me. This kiss was everything. So much passion, slowly building.

There was a sharp pain in my stomach, I pulled away gasping.

I looked down at my feet and saw water and blood.

Edward caught me before I could fall.

There was alot of noise in the room, some cheering and yelling... and alot of gasps.

Edward picked me up in his arms.

"Carlisle!" He yelled "The baby's coming!"


	6. Chapter 5

**I know I havent uploaded on FanFiction for a while, I apologize! I have been busy. I havent even had time to upload on Wattpad (Which I am on most of the time, not FanFiction) I recently hit 1000 (Fans) on Wattpad, I cant tell you how happy I am! Thank you to everyone so much, for reading and commenting and voting for my stories. Its just incredible!**

**I have almost 30 chapters in this book, I just need to upload them here, so please be patient with me. I will upload the rest, just give me time. Like I said, very busy! School just started up again, thats hectic. Anyways... Heres chapter 5? Yup! XD**

In The Arms Of The Angel  
>Chapter 5<br>Bella's POV

I woke up in a hospital bed.

What happened? How did I get here? What about Edward and the wedding!?

I looked around the room, no one was here.

Where is everyone?

I folded my hands across my stomach, confused.

Wait a second...

I looked down at my stomach, to see it flat.

I gave birth? wheres Angel! What happened!

Just then Edward came in holding something in his hands.

I stared at him, shocked.

"Meet our daughter" He said smiling" Angel Alexis Kenya Carlie Cullen."

He came and sat beside me, showing me our daughter.

I gasped.

She looked exactly like Edward. She had his bronze hair, pale skin, and exact face. She did have the same colour eyes as me, and even Charlies curls! She was beautiful! Even more beautiful then her father! Impossible but true.

"Can...Can I hold her?" I asked him.

His smiled grew bigger.

"Of course."

He handed me Angel, and I held her close to my chest.

She was staring up at me, smiling.

She held Edwards finger the whole time.

I looked at Edward, tears in my eyes.

He kissed my forehead, then kissed Angels.

She giggled a little, and started talking baby talk.

I laughed.

I leaned into Edward, enjoying the moment.

Something felt odd. My side... felt werid.

I moved my hand on my side, and felt that it was rock hard.

I stared at Edward, frightened.

I grabbed his hands, and moved it on my side.

He stared at me with horrid eyes.

He grabbed Angel from my arms and left the room.

I sat there stunned.

What just happened?

A Few seconds later he came back in with Carlisle.

"Bella, your cancer is getting worst." He told me.

Tears were in my eyes.

Im going to die. Im not going to be able to see my little girl grow up.

"Im going to do everything I can. We wont let you die Bella." Carlisle told me.


	7. Chapter 6

In The Arms Of The Angel  
>Chapter 6<br>Bella's POV

It was getting worst. My cancer was getting worse... Soon i wont be able to walk, soon ill be in a grave. Edward and I did talk about me becoming a vampire, I know he didnt want me to become a vampire because I would have no soul but what about now? Either I die or Im a vampire. But how would that effect me? I have cancer, then get turned into vampire, would something be wrong with me? Would I be hurt? Would I be different? We will never know.

Angel is beautiful. Shes a few months early, but since shes part vampire she looks normal. I wonder if shes going to grow faster then a human? I guess we will find out. Or should I say, they will.

My mind runs slow, so I havent got a chance to freak out yet.

I wont be with Edward... I wont get to see my daughter... I wont get to see crazy Alice... I wont be able to see my new family ever... I wont see Mom... or Charlie... I wont see highschool...

Ive been in the hospital for about 2 weeks now. Carlisle has been keeping me under tabs... He says hes trying to do everything in his power to save me.

I was sitting in my hospital bed, holding Angel in my arms.

Im spending everysingle minute of time I can with her and Edward.

I dont have much time left.

The Cullens, even Rosalie have came to see me, they all seem... different... more sad. I wonder if it has to do with my Cancer, and me dieing.

Today, Billy and the pack along with Claire came to see me.  
>Quil imprinted on Claire, shes such a sweetheart, shes only 5 years old now. I still cant believe he imprinted on her when she was 2? They said sorry for Jacobs part... I didnt really accept it, after what he did to me.<p>

Everyone got to see Angel, I guess since the Jacob thing the treaty was broken. Since he went passed the line. Sam didnt seem to have a problem with Angel, I thought he would of but I was wrong. Everyone fell ln love with her at first sight. I let Claire hold her, and she said she wanted a baby with Quil. It was so cute everyone started laughing.

Even though she might be 5 years old, I consider her like a friend. She could grow up with my daughter... Teach her things and what not.

Esme made plans with them and invited them over for dinner, they agreed finally, but anything can go down. Carlisle is going to let me go home today, and I couldnt get out of the hospital

"Bella, love? Are you ready to go home?" Edward asked me inturpting my thoughts.

I blinked, the surroundings around me becoming more clear.

"Home? Yes Im ready." I told him.  
>He held his hands out for Angel, and I gave her to him.<p>

"Are you ready to see your new home Angel?" I asked her.

Since I was in the hospital because of my cancer, Carlisle let me keep Angel with me. So this will be both of our first times at the house since the... wedding.

Edward got Angel ready and put her in her carseat Alice bought, and then helped me get into the wheelchair. Everyone whos given birth, or anything like that had to be driven out of the hospital in a wheelchair. I dont know why?

Edward handed me Angel, and I held the carseat on my lap.  
>I looked in, seeing Angel staring at me smiling.<p>

I smiled back.

"Are you ready to see your new home Angel?" I asked her again.

Her smile grew wider, and she started sucking her thumb.

I didnt realize we were outside, until he stopped moving my wheelchair. We were in front of his Volvo. He put Angel in first then helped me in the front seat. Soon we were driving, Edward holding my hand the entire time.

*****2DaysLater*****

I've been at the Cullens for 2 days now. Once Carlisle gets home from work, he checks me out. So far it has been good. According to Carlisle, Angel will grow slower then a human. Me and Edward will have more time to watch her grow up, that is if I make it through the rest of my life.

Today ive been feeling alot of pain...I havent told anyone, because I didnt want to go back to the hospital... I dont know if it has to do with my Cancer, but I was pretty sure it did. I guess I should tell someone soon before something happens...

Everyone was outside, watching the sunset. Most of them were sparkling from the sun, but I only had my eyes on one, Edward. He was sitting there holding Angel in his arms, She was smiling up at him talking away, touching his skin. She sparkling a tiny bit, it was cute.

All the sudden the pain increased.

I screamed loud.

Everyone turned to me, and I looked down, holding my side.

Everything and everyone flashed before my eyes, I couldnt see anymore, I couldnt hear, the pain increased, and I was falling into darkness.

I tryed to find my voice to say something, but I was slipping... slipping into darkness.

The last thing I thought was 'I Love you Edward... Take care of Angel'

And then I passed.

******


End file.
